


Memorias

by Amnesia36



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnesia36/pseuds/Amnesia36
Summary: La vida de Seto Kaiba fue cuestión de años que no recuerda ¿Por qué?
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 2





	Memorias

Recuerdo que cuidaba a mi hermano menor en medio de una pradera, estábamos solos hasta que apareció un chico de apariencia jovial sobre una carreta tirada por caballos. Nos recogió y llevó a un valle.

Nuestro nuevo hogar se hallaba en las faldas de una montaña, oculta entre la maleza nadie podía divisarla a menos que estuvieras a unos cuantos metros. Era amplía, espaciosa y fresca.

Vivimos bajo los cuidados y atenciones del chico, nunca más pasamos hambre o frío, mucho menos soledad. Nos dio todo el calor y amor de una familia.  
Dejé de crecer a los 17 años mas vi a mi hermano crecer, casarse y tener su propia familia, sus nietos y bisnietos. En cuanto se fue de la casa, yo hice lo mismo, pero nunca abandoné el valle; en vez de eso, me apegue al chico, quien tenía el hábito de caminar por los alrededores, los recorridos eran silenciosos; sin embargo, me agradaba su presencia. Cuando tendía a alejarme de la zona, él me seguía cual perro a su dueño. 

Pasando un tiempo, encontramos un par de gemelos tricolores. Se dio la misma historia. Los acogió y les construyó una casa nueva. De nuevo. Los vi crecer, valerse por sí mismos, sus familias e hijos, nietos y bisnietos. 

Yo seguía igual. Aún tenía 17.

La siguiente generación fue un niño de cabello negro con unos mechones amarillos; pasó por la misma rutina generacional.

Tiempo después, perdí la cuenta de las generaciones que aprecié su ciclo de vida. Sin reparar en todo el tiempo que había pasado junto al chico, descubrí un sentimiento que iba más allá de la camaradería ¿Pero desde cuándo? Sin embargo, él no podía corresponderme y cada que ese sentimiento crecía, perdía un recuerdo.

El valle estaba repleto de casas, había de todo tipo, muy similares en apariencia externa, había unas más viejas y desgastadas que otras. Siempre me pregunte el por qué a cada generación le daba una nueva. ¿Qué tenía de malo remodelar alguna otra? Se lo pregunte un par de veces, sin embargo, nunca me contesto. Pareciera que quería que yo notara algo. Y llegó el día en que no tolere más la duda. 

Esta vez respondió:

“Acompáñame”

Caminamos y caminamos sin rumbo aparente, pero al ir avanzando, el lugar me resulto extrañamente familiar; pues íbamos a lo que fue mi hogar, al que jamás volví hasta ahora.

– ¡Ah! ¡Cuántas memorias! ¿Recuerdas algo? – Dijo con su tono característico.

– En lo absoluto. Y si lo hice, lo olvidé.

– Dime ¿Has tenido algo muy preciado? – Preguntó.

– No que recuerde, o igual y si… Y lo olvide. Ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre.

Jamás olvidaría a mi hermanito, sin embargo, tampoco recuerdo su nombre. El chico entró y dejó la puerta abierta. Sólo lo vi desde fuera.

– Vamos, entra. Después de todo es tu casa. 

Le hice caso, pero el primer paso me causo una presión muy fuerte en el pecho acompañado de un nudo en la garganta, empezaron a brotar ligeras lágrimas y fueron intensificándose al acercarme al chico. Al llegar al centro de la sala, lloraba a borbollones sin poder reprimirme. Me abrace y tape la boca con la mano intentando silenciar mis alaridos; caí de rodillas soltando la tristeza que ahora me inundaba; solo entonces el chico puso su mano en mi hombro, lo que me entristeció un poco más.

– ¿Ahora entiendes por qué a cada generación le ofrecía un lugar nuevo en el cual vivir? ¿Por qué siguen todas las casas en pie? ¿El por qué me gusta visitarlas de vez en cuando? Son las memorias y vivencias de todos. Y son muy bellas como podrás comprobar, otras no tanto, pero te llenan y recuerdan quien eres y de dónde vienes. Te dan un hogar al cual volver si sientes que algo no va bien.

Era cierto, miles de memorias llegaban a mí de golpe. Las fiestas navideñas, los cumpleaños, las tardes acampando, el primer amor de mi hermano. Todo. Absolutamente toda mi vida desde que llegue a esa casa. 

¿Por qué? 

Entonces el chico me abrazó por la espalda y mi tristeza aumento. Lo sentí desvanecerse cuál agua entre mis dedos, desesperadamente me aferré a lo que aún quedaba de él.

– Has crecido tanto, pero jamás te detuviste a notarlo. Seto.

– Espera… ¡Joey!

Y desapareció. 

Me sentí morir, ahora estaba sólo de nuevo, como al principio. 

Termine concluyendo un par de cosas: 

Deje ir mi vida sin notar ninguna alegría, sin darle paso a lo demás, quedándome en un pasado sin futuro. Él seguía conmigo por mí. Pareciera que era mi guía… No. No sólo era mi guía, era yo.

Todas aquellas acciones caritativas que realizaba eran propiamente mías. Joey era una imagen independiente de mí mismo. Estuvo tanto tiempo a mi lado esperando que lo liberara. El miedo de no poder ayudar a mi hermano, me obligo a separar mis propios intereses de mis verdaderos sentimientos. 

Pero no puedo creerlo. Joey no era real. 

Eso era lo que más me dolía. A partir de los 17 me perdí de todas las experiencias que un joven de mi edad debía vivir, la diversión, el amor, eran conceptos que no tenían lugar en mi itinerario. 

Ahora lo comprendo… Joey era la parte que yo no quería, pero necesitaba, lo desplace por miedo a mostrar debilidad. Pero ahora lo necesito más que nunca.   
Salí de la casa y caminé sin rumbo, necesitaba alejarme de todo.

Una parte de mí se encontraba en paz, sentía que Joey ahora estaba conmigo, dentro de mí. Ahora podíamos al fin descansar en paz.

**Author's Note:**

> Como ando migrando a la plataforma puede que haya una que otra variación a como las dejé en otras como en wattpad o en amoryaoi.   
> Sin embargo si es la primera vez que me leen por acá, gracias y bienvenidos a mis letras.  
> Hay de todo un poco uwu  
> Este fue de los primeros fics que escribí y terminé, eventualmente iré pasando los demás, por el momento los completos.


End file.
